


Monster

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [44]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hangover, Hungover monsters, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina is hungover and Maya (also somewhat Vic) has to deal with itOrI mentioned Carina being a monster when hungover in my Fic “drunk” and someone asked to see it :)
Relationships: Carina DeLuca & Victoria Hughes, Maya Bishop & Victoria Hughes, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342805) by [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife). 



Maya heard a groan before a head tried to bury itself into her chest.

“Why is it so bright in her?” She heard an irritated italian accent complain. Maya looked around, there was barely any light other than the sunlight squeezing through the window. 

“Baby, what do you mean?” Maya asked with a confused laugh.

“Shh! Shh! Shh!” Carina’s head shot up and she grabbed her head, “Why are you yelling!?”

“Oh no,” Maya whispered, “You’re hungover.”

“I’m no- OW!” Carina started and grasped her head again.

“Want an Advil?” Maya whispered. She had gone to bed last night before Carina had gotten home, she knew the doctor was planning on going out but she hadn’t expected this.

“Si, per favore.”

Maya dragged herself out of bed, and opened the door, as she opened it she heard Carina scold her, “Mamma Mia, Bella! Don’t be so loud with the door!”

Maya mumbled a quick “sorry” and made her way into the kitchen, not excited for the next few hours. The blonde loved her girlfriend but the hungover version of the brunette was evil.

Maya grabbed a glass of water and a little bit of Advil for her girlfriend before throwing a few pieces of bread in the toaster and bringing the water and pills to Carina.

“Hey, here you go,” The blonde whispered as she kissed her girlfriend’s forehead and handed her the water and the Advil.

“Mm, thank you, amore,” Carina hummed as she quickly took the medicine.

“I’m making you some toast, I’ll make some eggs as well, you can have some breakfast in bed,” Maya whispered again before pressing a kiss to Carina’s lips this time.

“You are still so loud,” Carina groaned. 

“Drink water, I will bring you some more water and some orange juice, you need to hydrate, restore your electrolytes, and get un hungover.”

“I’m not that hungover!” Carina exclaimed before grabbing her head again at the noise she made, “also can you turn the lights off?”

“They’re not on, my love,” Maya mumbled.

At that, Carina’s eyes shot open and she quickly sat up to look up and see the lights weren’t on.

“Well, then close the blinds!” Carina snapped, and grabbed her head again, “I’m sorry- I’m sorry-  _ I _ will do it, I’m sorry, my head just hurts like hell.”

“Mmm, monster,” Maya smirked as she turned around to look at her through the doorway.

“No!”

“Hung. Over. Monster!”

“I’m nooooot!” Carina whimpered.

“A beautiful, amazing,  _ sexy _ , hungover monster,” Maya laughed before whirling around again and going back to the kitchen.

When Maya made her way back to the room about 10 minutes later, it was almost completely black, her girlfriend was sitting up with her head thrown back against the headboard, nursing the glass of water she had been given minutes before.

“Oh, ti amo, you’re perfect,” Carina moaned out happily.

“Are you talking to me or the breakfast?” Maya joked, and Carina rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Other than my pounding headache, this is perfect,” Carina whispered into Maya’s neck as soon as the blonde had crawled back into bed next to her.

Maya went to grab one of the pieces of toast that she had brought to Carina but felt one of her hands get slapped.

“You seem so adamant that I am a monster when hungover, monsters don’t share their toast,” The italian said as she stuck her tongue out playfully towards Maya.

“They should,” the blonde mumbled before pressing a kiss to Carina’s cheek. The Italian soon decided a kiss to the cheek wasn’t what she wanted, so she moved her head so Maya was kissing her lips. She moaned as she felt a tongue forced into her mouth.

She then felt one of Maya’s arms shift and she was expecting for the food to be moved and then Maya to be on top of her, but instead she felt the blonde pull away before taking a bite of toast with a mischievous smirk.

“You stole my toast,” Carina pouted.

“Mm I did,” Maya nodded before quickly kissing Carina again.

“And I’m the evil one,” Carina shook her head disapprovingly.

A little while later, Carina was lying down, her head burrowed into Maya’s neck as she tried to go back to sleep and the latter played subway surfers.

Before she knew what was happening the door to her room opened and Vic was turning on the lights and asking questions as Carina shot up and started swearing at the couple’s roommate.

“Sorry! I just needed to ask if we have any bread!” Vic defended herself as she turned the lights back off.

“The monster finished them,” Maya informed her with a smirk and she felt Carina deliver a playful slap to her shoulder.

“I’m not a monster!”

“Carina, have you met yourself while hungover?”

“Vaffancula (fuck off)! Both of you!”

“We love you, Car,” Vic teased, “hey since the monster finished the bread I’m gonna go run to the store and grab some more, also probably some milk and tampons and such, you guys need anything?”

“Monster repellent,” Maya said quickly and she got a “Mayaaaa” whined from her girlfriend.

When Vic got back, Carina was basically no longer hungover after all the water and Gatorade and orange juice she drank, but the sour scowl on her face when Vic places down the insect repellent of which she crossed out insect with sharpie and wrote “monster” instead was hilarious to both of the firefighters.

“I hate you both!” 

“That’s not what you were saying when Vic was at the store and I had my tongue o-“

“Okay! Boundaries!” Vic cried out, suddenly getting flustered.

“I need a drink,” Carina mumbled.

“Go ahead, we have monster repellent this time,” Maya said with a smile which earned her a glare from Carina who growled out, “I am NOT a monster!”


End file.
